Un Día Cualquiera
by LelUCares
Summary: Solo un día como todos en la extraña vida de los enigmáticos miembros de Crime Sorcière antes del regreso del Tenrou Team. Serie de one-shots.
1. Batallas

**Un Día Cualquiera **

_Desde su corta vida en funcionamiento, en el independiente gremio de Crime Sorcière no había tiempo para fiestas, visitas al spa, turismo y demás actividades denominadas "divertidas" que tuvieran que poner a los miembros a la vista del público. Solo la muy sutil y esporádica recolección de comida, agua y ciertos artículos para la supervivencia de los miembros que, o no podían conseguir en la naturaleza o conseguían aprovechando sus momentos de caza de información en las localidades._

– ¡Adelante, adelante! – Se escucho gritar a un hombre -posiblemente una de las cabezas del gremio que estaba siendo atacado- mientras una estruendosa explosión seguida de alaridos de dolor y escombro cayendo hacia su aparición no mucho después.

Aquella explosión por fin fue lo suficientemente cercana como para abrir un hoyo en una de las pesadas paredes de roca del gremio haciendo que tres figuras, a las que no se les notaba ningún rasgo detallado más que los ojos brillando en medio de todo el humo, tuvieran acceso al lugar.

Mientras algunos magos corrían despavoridos y otros se armaban de valor para enfrentar a los intrusos, una leve risa madura femenina lleno el lugar. Los que estaban más cerca lograron escuchar la suave voz de un hombre pronunciar "Vigas Celestiales" justo en el momento que una cantidad masiva de rayos amarillo-naranja aparecieron.

_Se escucha como una vida muy dura y aburrida, pero el eso no significa que los miembros no tuvieran _otras_ formas de divertirse, claro._

…

– Hmm. – Una figura encapuchada de azul murmuro con una voz femenina, miro a su alrededor y rápidamente se movió con agilidad esquivando escombro y ataques enemigos hasta llegar junto a otra persona encapuchada más alta que veía la escena que se desenvolvía debajo en el campo de batalla desde un pedazo de techo caído. – Ul, ya sé donde se encuentra el maestro. Una de esas basuras me dijo que está escondido en el sótano del gremio junto a otros peses gordos. Al parecer están severamente protegidos según la basura.

Sin apartar los ojos de lo que había sido un comedor que ahora más bien parecía una zona de derrumbe con rocas, comida y magos tirados; la aludida tomo un gran orbe color verde por debajo de su capucha azul y la lanzo al campo mientras decía. – Excelente trabajo Meredy, si es así entonces serán muchos pájaros de un tiro. Qué suerte que tu Maguility Sodom sirve casi tan bien como la salsa picante para sacar información. – saco una pequeña botella color rojo con tapa amarilla aparentemente vacía y la arrojo lejos. – Recuérdame conseguir más la próxima vez que vaya por víveres.

¡PUM!

– ¡Ouch! – se escucho por debajo.

– ¡Sipi! – dijo Meredy juguetonamente mientras canalizaba energía en sus manos y lanzaba varios rayos en forma de flechas doradas al campo directo a los magos.

– Bien, busquemos a Jellal para terminar con esto de una vez antes de que destruya este lugar por completo.

Se escucho una segunda explosión proveniente del segundo piso que tuvo la suficiente fuerza como para hacer que lo que quedaba de techo se viniera abajo también. Polvo y escombro inundo completamente la planta haciendo que la visibilidad fuera mínima.

– ¿Demasiado tarde tal vez? – pregunto la más joven portadora de magia perdida mientras ambas se dirigían hacia el origen de esa nueva explosión.

* * *

_**Cámara de Seguridad**_

El líder del gremio atacado, un hombre regordete chaparro y encorvado con pelo negro y bigote ridículo que vestía con un igual de ridículo traje de realeza antiguo se encontraba sentado y nervioso en la cámara de seguridad que estaba el sótano de su ahora destruido gremio. Muchos de sus afiliados así como algunos lacayos armados hasta los dientes se encontraban con él en la habitación (aunque algo apretados por todo el oro y las cosas que habían _adquirido_ y guardaban ahí) esperando que quienes fueran que fueran los atacantes se aburrieran y se largaran de una vez por todas.

– Jefe, creo que ya no hay moros en la costa. – dijo uno de los lacayos cuando las explosiones y todo lo que era propio de una batalla se detuvo por unos largos diez minutos. Todos dieron un suspiro de alivio mientras sus pulsos se empezaban a relajar. El mismo lacayo se acerco a la puerta y tomo el pomo susurrando – Saldré a ver los da-

¡BOOOM!

… Y justo así, la puerta salió disparada (con todo y hombre) hasta el otro lado de la habitación. Del humo causado por el inesperado ataque solo se escucharon los pasos equivalentes a tres personas entrar a la habitación mientras los que ya estaban dentro tosían y se cubrían los ojos.

– Grenouille Valois. – dijo solemnemente el que parecía ser el líder del ataque cuando el humo empezaba a desaparecer. Este era un joven adulto de cabello azul con un tatuaje extraño en el ojo izquierdo que vestía con una capucha oscura que le cubría todo menos la cara. – Tú y tu gremio oscuro Negris Parfum son acusados de robo armado, asesinatos y extorciones en todo lo que presenta el territorio del bosque Waas. Nosotros, Crime Sorcière, hemos venido para terminar con esto.

– ¡T-tú! – hablo sorprendido y con más miedo aun el nombrado. Parecía que su lengua y cerebro se desconectaron en ese preciso momento. – Asique… esto es lo que has estado haciendo todo este tiempo. ¡Crees que te saldrás con la tuya! ¡PUES NO!

– Ultear, Meredy, acabemos con esto. – dijo firmemente Jellal a las otras dos figuras encapuchadas que se encontraban detrás de él mientras él mismo se preparaba para lanzar un hechizo. Ambas magas tronaron los dedos y todo el mundo pudo jurar ver un aura de miedo alrededor de estas chicas. Tragaron saliva muy, muy fuerte.

– ¿N-no podríamos llegar a un acuerdo? – ofreció sudando como nunca la cabeza del gremio oscuro con una vocecita miserable.

– No.

¡BOOOM! ¡CRASH! ¡KRAK! ¡ZUN!

– ¡Heeyyyaaaa!

* * *

_**Alguna Cueva en la Montaña Hakobe**_

– ¡Ahh! Nada mejor que un trabajo bien hecho. – exclamo alegremente Meredy dejándose caer en su tienda improvisada con los brazos estirados, ya sin la capucha mostrando su pelo color rosa largo, ojos verdes vestida con un vestido rojo algo corto con mucho encaje y medias largas negras. – ¡Con este van cinco en dos meses!

Terminando de acomodar su improvisada cama, Jellal, usaba una especie de traje de combate del mismo color que su ahora ausente capucha con amarillo con el sello del gremio en frente, miro a su compañera y seriamente dijo – No deberías de celebrar. Eso solo significa que la cantidad y actividad de gremios oscuros va en aumento y es nuestro deber acabar con ellos.

– ¡Mou Jellal! Déjame alegrarme con esto por lo menos. – haciendo una mueca de fastidio la pelirosa le contesto. – Estar siempre con un aura de "Ho, soy un pobre diablo que debe de redimir sus pecados" no te sienta bien. Disfruta tu libertad física aunque sea.

Aparentemente ignorando a la ojiverde, el de ojos cafés miro alrededor de su hogar provisional y pregunto – ¿Dónde está Ultear?

Olvidando su anterior comentario, la aludida contesto – Fue al pueblo a conseguir provisiones. Dijo que va a haber una tormenta pronto y que era mejor reabastecernos por si acaso.

_¿Tormenta? Pero si esta todo despejado. Bueno, si ella lo dice..._ Pensó Jellal observando el cielo casi oscuro y medio estrellado pero sin ningún signo de nubarrones o algo más que la tranquilidad de un anochecer.

No supo porque ni como, pero de un segundo a otro el ex prisionero se encontraba sentado a un lado de la amplia boca de la cueva observando el cielo e ignorando completamente las cosas alrededor suyo. De alguna manera el hecho natural que ha visto casi toda su vida esta vez lo atraía de sobremanera y hasta lo ilusionaba. Lo hacía pensar… recordar…

_…  
_

_(No mucho después…)_

– Hey, ya llegue! – exclamo la voz de Ultear por fuera de la ilusión que pusieron para disfrazar la cueva de ojos no deseados. – Déjenme entrar de una vez que esto ya comienza a pesar.

– ¡UL! – sonó la voz emocionada de Meredy por el otro lado de la ilusión de roca y en menos de tres segundos el hechizo se había desactivado temproralmente permitiéndole el paso libre a la mujer la cual ahora lucia una cabellera larga negra, ojos cafés, un leotardo azul oscuro con blanco y mallas cafés por encima de su abierta capucha.

Mientras entraba se fijo en una figura cerca de la entrada e ignorándola se paso directamente a la 'cocina' de su campamento (que no era más que un pequeño espacio con una olla algunos platos, palillos, cubiertos, un trió de cantimploras medio llenas y pocas frutas encima de un mantel) para poner en el piso un gran costal que previamente cargaba en el hombro.

– ¿Conseguiste la salsa picante, verdad? – pregunto la más joven mientras observaba a su mentora por la espalda.

Esta le mostro un frasco rojo igualito al que había desechado en su anterior batalla y lo coloco en el suelo. – Yep. Pero encontré algo mejor que eso.

– ¿Qué trajiste?

No tuvo que contestarle cuando, tras haber buscado y rebuscado en el costal, Ultear saco un objeto de color rojo, delgado y largo. Un chile.

Un poco confundida, Meredy pregunto – ¿Acaso vamos a hacer nuestra propia salsa ahora en adelante?... ¡No, ya se! ¡Vamos a hacer nuestra propia marca y la venderemos por todo Fiore!

– ¿Q-que…? ¡Claro que no! ¿De dónde sacaste eso? – dijo aun más confundida la mayor. – Los traje porque creo que esto nos será útil en el futuro. De ahora en adelante comprare algunos cada vez que pueda.

Con un aplauso de entendimiento la otra chica exclamo – ¡Ahhhh! Por eso decía.

– No puedo creer que en seis años y cacho cambiaras tan drásticamente tu actitud Meredy. ¿Dónde quedo la miedosa, tierna y metódicamente robótica niña que rescate?

– ¡Ul! No molestes con eso.

Riendo ante la actitud de la más joven usuaria de Lost Magic, la hija de Ul miro alrededor buscando la risa de otra persona y se alarmo un poco dejando de reír cuando no la escucho. Justo cuando estaba a punto de hacer la pregunta, la pelirosa le contesto apuntando al bulto que había ignorado al entrar. – Por allí.

– ¿Huhm? ¿Qué le pasa a Jellal? – pregunto Ultear al fin dándose cuenta de la ubicación de su compañero. Le observo mirar al cielo.

– Ni idea, está así desde que montamos el campamento. – le contesto la pelirosa sin mucho interés.

La usuaria del arca del tiempo miro pensativa al único hombre con una mano en la barbilla. - Hmm…

– Creo que los extraña. – dijo súbitamente Meredy con una voz comprensiva mientras se acomodaba a su lado empezando a preparar todo para una fogata.

– Tú también, ¿no? – dijo pícara la pelinegra. – A la maga de agua me refiero.

– Ah… pues sí. Le debo mucho. – contesto mirando al suelo la más joven ocultando una mirada cálida y de gratitud. _¡Si tienes amor en tu vida tienes que seguir viviendo!_ Por un momento recordó con cariño aquellas palabras que le cambiaron la vida hace ya unos años.

Sonriendo ante su hija adoptiva, Ultear miro al joven mago y sacando una papa del costal exclamo - Oi Romeo, ¿quieres sopa de papa para cenar?

_¿Qué te parece Scarlet? Como tu cabello, así nunca nos olvidaremos… _Romeo_… ¡No esperes ser olvidado por la gente que heriste! ¡Levántate y lucha!… _sopa_… N__ada me haría tan feliz de ser capaz de luchar en nombre de Fairy Tail__… _PAPAS_…_ - ¡Huh! - Al joven peliazul lo sacaron de sus pensamientos de manera brusca - ¿Eh? Claro. En seguida voy a ayudarlas. – estrepitosamente se paro y se acerco a sus compañeras, las cuales se reían de él. Ya a unos pasos cerca del fuego que rápidamente encendieron, volteo la mirada por última vez a aquel cielo completamente estrellado.

… _¿Qué estarán haciendo ahora, Fairy Tail? ?… Erza…_

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Fairy Tail, Crime Sorcière, los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen, todo es de Hiro Mashima y fueron tomados sin permiso. Esta pieza fue creada solo con objetivos de entretenimiento.

Lo único que es mío es el gremio Negris Parfum y su líder Grenouille Valois.

* * *

S'up?

_Bueno, siempre me pregunte qué era lo que hacia el mini-gremio de Jellal para cazar gremios oscuros, esconderse del Concejo y vivir de alguna manera 'pacifica' y con un poquitito de humor mientras el equipo Tenrou aun estaba atrapado… hecho moléculas… evaporizado… como sea. Bueno, ya vieron que salió._

_La mención de las _quotes_ fue algo de improvisto pero le agregaron un toque más sentimental (¡puaj!) a la historia que le quedo _superv_ asique no me quejo tanto, jijiji. ¡PAPAS!_

_Bueno, aparte este es mi primer fic de FT y quería probar esta forma de escribir nueva (me gustaría saber que les parece pero pues no es de afueras. Al final de cuentas el criticismo es bueno para mejorar). :)_

_Hmm… creo que al líder del gremio oscuro lo hice pensando en __Napoleón de Yu-Gi-Oh GX ahorita que lo pienso. Lol. xD_

_Bis bald, alle!_


	2. Alimento

**Un Día Cualquiera**

_Pero no todo son peleas en ese gremio. Como dije antes, tienes distintas formas de pasar su tiempo. Eso incluyendo cuando no están de caza._

Era media tarde, el sol estaba en su punto menos abrasador y las cristalinas aguas del rio Nagas, que se encuentra al sureste de la sede Nacional del Congreso de Magia, desprendían un ambiente de calma y tranquilidad. Por ahora este lugar servía como refugio y punto de reunión del casi anónimo gremio independiente Crime Sorcière.

– ¿Eh? – algo había hacia que la punta del palo de madera se doblara de manera brusca. Jellal, despabilando de su somnolencia, tomo la caña de madera y se sorprendió de la tremenda fuerza con la que jalaba el animal. - ¡Tengo uno bien grande! – anuncio tirando cual su vida estuviera en riesgo de aquella caña.

– ¡No lo dejes escapar! – exclamo divertida Meredy mientras, levantándose de su propio puesto para rápidamente ir y sostenerle las caderas al peliazul, lo ayudaba a jalar. Si todo salía como parecía que iba a salir no tendrían que preocuparse ni por la comida ni cena de ese día.

Aun con la fuerza de dos personas, una de las cuales goza de una muy excelente condición física, parecía que sea lo que sea que había caído con el señuelo de Jellal tuviera una fuerza tal de todo un Hodras adulto enfurecido y por ende les costaba mucho trabajo jalar.

Jalaban y jalaban, pero parecía no hacer mucha diferencia. Las manos del ex prisionero empezaban a sentir el resultado del constante rose entre sus manos y la madera, pero no se rindió. Ninguno de los dos lo hacía.

Ya habían pasado unos minutos y la lucha con la caña aun no terminaba. Normalmente los pescadores más experimentados sabrían que aquello era una causa perdida que podría hasta durar horas y hubieran dejado ir al prodigioso animal, pero este par de magos no lo hizo. En realidad empezaron a jalar mucho más fuerte (si eso les era posible aun) ya que de alguna manera aquello que empezó como la búsqueda de alimento para la supervivencia se convirtió en una lucha de voluntades y orgullos entre dos prodigiosos magos… y un pez. Por lo extraño que suene eso.

Mientras forcejeaba por su vida el pez llego a saltar en el agua logrando así que Meredy pudiera identificar al majestuoso animal. – ¡Un Pez Blanco de Lago! ¡Jellal! ¡Es un Pez Blanco de Lago de dos kilos! ¡DIOS!, ¡VENGA QUE ES UN PEZ BLANCO DE DOS KILOS!

Ignorando los enloquecidos gritos de la pelirosa que ni idea de por qué empezó a producirlos, el aludido empezó a jalar más fuerte concentrándose solo en eso ignorando por completo su alrededor.

– ¡Miren lo que encontré! – decía Ultear mientras se acercaba a sus aun forcejeantes compañeros. Tenía unas pequeñas vallas color rosa pálido en la mano. – Encontré estas en el-

– ¡HEEEYYYAAA! – gruño Jellal al dar un tirón definitivo a su presa ignorando también la recién llegada presencia de su otra compañera. Este ultimo tirón por fin saco al animal fuera del agua y salió volando con una velocidad tremenda hacia sus captores.

¡SPLACK!

– ¡SI! ¡Un Pez Blanco de lago de dos kilos!– exclamo Meredy soltando a Jellal y buscando dónde cayo su comida/cena detrás de ella. Lo que vio la dejo congelada de repente.

Intentando recuperar su aliento y fuerzas, el joven mago tosió – S-si… esa… esa cosa no… no podía con migo. Haha...- volteo con una sonrisa de satisfacción y orgullo ante su pelirosa compañera encontrándose solamente con una expresión mezclada con otras más. Entre ellas profundo terror, confusión y risa.

Miro hacia donde los ojos verdes de la chica apuntaban y no le gusto ni un poquito lo que vio.

– Oh-oh.

_Aunque a veces parece que en algunas simples actividades, este serio equipo no le va muy bien que digamos._

Ahí se encontraba Ultear con una cara muy, muy molesta según los dos jóvenes… o bueno, eso parecería si pudieran verle la cara, pero ambos estaban fríamente seguros de que así era.

La mujer pelinegra había tirado las bayas que había recogido antes por la sorpresa de ahora tener lo que parecía ser un innatural grande y largo pez de agua dulce en cara la cual, aun intentando luchar por su vida, no dejaba de moverse y salpicar alrededor. Con una voz algo inentendible y nasal murmuro – Meredy… ¡Jellal!

– ¡P-podemos explicarlo!

En ese instante una espada mágica se formo del aire en la mano derecha de la mayor mientras se arrancaba al resbaloso animal de la cara con la otra y lo tiraba al suelo. Lo que les vino después a ambos 'ganadores' no tuvo precio.

…

_**Campamento Provisional**_

Diez minutos. Diez minutos habían pasado desde la pequeña venganza de Ultear y tanto Meredy como Jellal no podían aun siquiera levantarse de su lugar. Al peliazul le parecía increíble la rapidez con la que la pelinegra acabo con ellos. A la joven le sorprendió como es que tuvieron fuerzas para arrastrarse hasta el campamento un par de metros atrás.

El de ojos cafés sabía que pudo haberse salvado de esa paliza no estaba seguro de la otra pero de que el pudo haberlo hecho podía, pero el haberse resistido habría podido traer un peor tormento por parte de la ofendida, y eso era algo a lo que no estaba dispuesto a llegar.

– Chicos, ya regrese. – comento de una manera dulce la hija de Ul mientras dejaba un pequeño canasto lleno de frutos diferentes en la "cocina" del campamento. Un gruñido de afirmación de sus compañeros fue su respuesta.

– En fin. Según lo que pude observar desde allá, - señalo un pequeño cerro cerca del lago. – hay señales de civilización. No tengo idea si se trata de un pueblo pequeño o de plano una aldea pero estime que para llegar allá serian como unos dos días a pie.

Ahora un bufido de los otros dos miembros del gremio fue lo que recibió de respuesta la usuaria del Arca del Tiempo y rodo los ojos. – Vamos, no me digan que eso los afecto mucho como para que se les haga imposible ponerse en pie. Si fue solo un pequeño rasguño.

Colocándose a un lado de su compañero, Ultear intento levantar al joven que bufaba y murmuraba lo que parecían ser maldiciones. – Cuidado con esa boquita, jovencito. Ahora levántate para empezar a hacer la comida. – le advirtió la pelinegra mientras lograba hacer que el joven estuviera completamente de pie recargada casi en ella.

Justo cuando supuso que ya era suficiente con la ayuda, lo dejo por su cuenta solo para que el aun magullado cuerpo de Jellal cayera al suelo estrepitosamente.

PUM

– ¡Oh! ¡Por favor!

– jejejeje… - rio por lo bajo Meredy lo que le hizo ganarse un buen coscorrón por parte de su madre adoptiva.

Después de dar un largo suspiro, la maga del Arco del Tiempo recordó algo y con - Oh, eso me recuerda. Su Pez Blanco de lago no resulto ser de dos kilos, sino de 1.686 kilos. De todas formas es una rareza en esta zona.

– ¿Q-que?... ¿no dos kilos? – dijo con una misera voz la ojiverde para su pesar y la del joven que tanto lucharon para conseguir esa captura. La noticia no ayudo con la moral de los dos magos magullados…

…

_(Unas horas más tarde)_

–… y por esa razón le pondré Peter. Peter la anguila. – dijo con una gran sonrisa una ya recuperada Meredy mientras sostenía la cabeza degollada de la anguila que habían pescado ella y Jellal unas horas antes de su "gran captura".

Los otros dos solo la observaban raro, el mago con el tatuaje debajo del ojo con la boca semi abierta y Ultear algo disgustada. El único sonido aparente era el de la madera quemándose en la fogata para mantener caliente la cena en medio de los tres.

– Uh… claro. – comento la mujer mientras miraba se limitaba a mirar a su compañero para evitar ver a… la anguila _Peter_, como su hija adoptiva lo bautizo. – Entonces… el plan lo pondremos en marcha mañana, ¿cierto?

El peliazul, después de dar otro sorbo a su sopa de anguila, le contesto – Así es. Asegúrense de empacar todo muy bien después de cenar para irnos a primera hora sin ningún retraso.

– ¡Hai! – dijo Meredy después de terminar de jugar con la cabeza de anguila lanzándola lejos.

…

_**Algún Camino de Tierra**_

Growl…

– ¡Hnn!... creo que esa sopa me hizo mal. – comento Ultear sosteniéndose el estomago mientras caminaba. Tenía una mochila llena de cosas en la espalda.

– Maldito Peter. Para mí que todo fue planeado…– replico una no muy diferente pelirosa la que de un momento al otro se detuvo en seco.- ¡UGH! Creo que tengo que ir al baño.

Y con eso dicho, la maga de Lost Magic salió corriendo hacia la vegetación más cercana que los rodeaba y se perdió en ella.

Tomando la emergencia de su hija adoptiva como una excusa para detenerse, Ultear observo a su inmutado líder que parecía no percatarse de la situación.

– Oi, Jellal. Espera que Meredy ha ido al baño. – le dijo logrando captar la atención del peliazul haciendo que este también se detuviera y la volteara a ver. – Demonios, esa sopa me está matando.

Mirando confundido a su compañera le pregunto - ¿Baño? ¿Ahora?

– Si, al parecer la cena de anoche nos cayó pesado. – observo al ex convicto el cual se veía relativamente sano y le pregunto – ¿Cómo es posible que no te haya afectado esa cosa?

El hombre se miro un poco para asegurarse de sentir algún malestar. Después de no sentir uno dijo – No lo sé, quizá mi estomago es más fuerte que- ¡BLUARG!

… Y justo así, el ex mago santo se vomito y vomito sin parar en frente de una mayormente asqueada Ultear.

Al parecer él solo sufrió un poco de efecto retardado.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Fairy Tail, Crime Sorcière, los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen, todo es de Hiro Mashima y fueron tomados sin permiso. Esta pieza fue creada solo con objetivos de entretenimiento.

Lo único que es mío es el río Nagas.

* * *

_Hallo otra vez._

_Hehe, no tenía en cuenta hacer otro capítulo pues se supone que la historia era un _one-shot_, pero esta idea no me dejo dormir por un buen rato y de plano la tuve que escribir. xD_

_Debo aclarar que esta historia no tiene una línea del tiempo determinada, por ejemplo el primer capítulo sucedió en un momento cercano al regreso del equipo Tenrou (6 años y medio más o menos desde que desaparecieron) y este nuevo está indeterminado._

_En fin. Creo que si llego hacer más capítulos tendrán diferentes enfoques como desde serio (como el primero) hasta cómico como este, todo dependerá de la trama principal de ese capítulo. Disculpen si utilizo un español no tan neutro, se me pueden escapar algunos modismos y demás por ahí pero pues no son muchos._

_Dato curioso: En el nombre del río Nagas me base en el "_Queen of Nagas_" que es un barco donde se encontró una anguila (creo) muuuuy larga hace ya un rato (1996) en California. :D_

_Actualización: Y… esa nueva escena del "Pez Blanco de lago" lo saque de un muy conocido (y tonto) meme finlandez acerca del "_Kahen Kilon Siika! [A two-kilo Whitefish]" _donde dos pescadores borrachos sacaron a este pez mientras uno celebraba… exageradamente... gritando tontería y media. Link sería este: _ www . youtube watch?v=ugl42dbJyz0 _(sin espacios, claro)._

_¡Feliz Navidad!_

_Bis bald, alle!_


	3. Persecución

**Un Día Cualquiera**

La fría brisa nocturna les daba en la cara como un martillo mientras corrían por aquel bosque intentando hacer la menor cantidad de ruido posible. Utilizaban la pálida luz de la luna como guía para evitar llamar la atención.

FRUUM

¡BOOOM!

Aunque al parecer no era tan difícil la tarea de esconder su ubicación y demás con todo el alboroto que estaban armando sus perseguidores que ya casi estaban prendiéndole fuego a todo el bosque disparando a diestra y siniestra.

Justo cuando una de las bolas de fuego que estaban lanzando al azar cayó cerca del trió, estos llegaron a una pequeña cascada de agua dulce lleno de piedras.

_¿Por qué tuvo que ser ahora?_ – ¡Por aquí! – dijo Jellal con una voz firme casi inaudible por el sonido de más explosiones detrás de ellos mientras señalaba una grieta lo suficientemente grande en una de las rocas a un lado de la cascada; y sin detenerse entro en ella seguida de sus dos compañeras.

Justo cuando la pelirosa entro, Ultear hizo un hechizo de ilusión y lo coloco en la entrada de la grieta disfrazándola por completo a simple vista.

Después de eso, los tres fugitivos y miembros de Crime Sorcière miraron alrededor de su escondrijo. El joven dio gracias a que dentro de la grieta se había formado una abertura por el desgaste del agua con la roca lo suficientemente grande como para que los tres pudieran estar dentro cómodamente.

Unos segundos después de que hubieran entrado el sonido de tenues pasos se pudieron escuchar. Meredy miro con nerviosismo a Ultear quien veía calculadamente por el otro lado de su ilusión a los magos del Concejo y después se volteo a Jellal quien puso su dedo índice en los labios. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de las fuertes exhalaciones que hacía y se controlo.

Guardando un silencio casi sepulcral, los tres magos escucharon a sus perseguidores. Eran solo dos guardias, ningún problema para cualquier miembro, pero mientras disponían de las molestias podría alertar a otros guardias cerca y otra vez tendrían que correr o iniciar una batalla.

– Deberían de estar por aquí. Yo escuche a uno gritar algo. – dijo uno de ellos, el más regordete. ¿Cómo mantuvo el paso de la carrera? Quién sabe.

– Aquí no hay donde esconderse, quizá rodearon y se fueron por allá. – contesto el otro señalando más vegetación pasando el pequeño riachuelo que formo la cascada.

– ¡Estás loco! Te estoy diciendo que yo lo oí, están aquí.

El peliazul y la mujer prepararon hechizos de emergencia. Si a esos soldados se les llegaba a ocurrir utilizar el Monóculo de Verdades, ninguna ilusión que hicieran los salvaría de ser descubiertos.

– ¿Dónde tonto? Aquí no veo nada. Solo rocas y más rocas. – dijo el otro mientras se acercaba a las rocas a un lado de la cascada golpeaba con su puño una de estas que se encontraba a un lado de la grieta. – ¡Fu…! – La pelinegra solo lo observo como el guardia hizo una mueca de dolor que oculto rápidamente cuando se volteo a su compañero. Claramente estos dos no eran los más brillantes de su escuadrón.

– Bueno, quizá estén en el agua.

– ¿Y por qué no escuchamos ningún sonido de salpicaduras de agua?

El otro se quedo en silencio por unos segundos hasta que abrió la boca y dijo – No lo sé, tal vez usaron un hechizo para hacerse mitad pez o algo.

_¡¿Q-qué dem…?!_ Se preguntaron el trió de magos al mismo tiempo. ¿De verdad esas eran las grandes y confiables fuerzas del Concejo Mágico?

– Hey… quizá tengas razón. Ya viste que esos tres usan distintos tipos de magias y no solo una según los datos. Podría ser posible. –… definitivamente, quizá estos no eran las mejores piezas del tablero de hasta todo el Concejo. Hasta Meredy tuvo que aguantarse una carcajada de las pentonteses de aquellos guardias, cosa que no le paso a Jellal por desapercibido que miro a la joven seriamente. – Utilizare el monóculo en el agua.

El guardia regordete se poso donde su compañero anteriormente había dado el puñetazo a observarlo. A esa corta distancia de ellos, la usuaria del Arca del Tiempo olio al guardia. Por la súbita expresión de su cara podemos decir que no fue una experiencia agradable.

Volviendo al guardia más "listo", este saco un objeto, un monóculo, color dorado con tres piedras de color rojo incrustadas, se lo coloco en el ojo derecho y cerro el izquierdo mientras observaba el agua detenidamente.

Los tres delincuentes se alarmaron. Aunque usaran erróneamente el objeto que seguro los delataría en el agua, no significaba que de un momento a otro no se pusieran a inspeccionar el área completa…

Las explosiones y pisadas del escuadrón por el bosque aun se podían escuchar por lo bajo recordándoles porque seguían escondidos y no les habían pateado el trasero a esos dos. Sí que eran destructivamente persistentes los escuadrones del nuevo Concejo.

Unos minutos más tarde, el soldado que registraba ahora la tierra alrededor del riachuelo dijo – Sabes, creo que no estaban aquí después de todo. Ya vámonos.

Su compañero que se había quedado casi dormido en su lugar asintió levemente y empezaron a regresar por donde habían venido hasta que escucharon unos pasos que provenían de ahí mismo.

– ¿Y ustedes que piensan que están haciendo aquí? – dijo una voz firme masculina mientras la figura de un hombre joven con pelo oscuro largo agarrado, que usaba lentes y vestía con una chaqueta larga azul, pantalones blancos y una camisa azul más bajo con un símbolo en ella.

_Oh no… no otra vez él._ Pensó la pelinegra al ver al recién llegado. Al parecer el del tatuaje también tenía un pensamiento similar por la indescifrable cara que puso.

Afuera de la grieta, los dos soldados se pusieron en posición de firmes y saludaron militarmente al recién llegado. El más regordete, que al parecer se puso muy nervioso, masculló – C-comandante Lahar.

Este no se inmuto, regreso el saludo y pregunto – ¿Y bien soldados Dido y Solom? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

El soldado Solom (el más inteligente de ambos) contesto – Señor, registrábamos el lugar en busca de los delincuentes, señor. El soldado Dido creyó haber escuchado a uno de ellos en este lugar y nos paramos a investigar pero como puede ver no hay signos de que alguien haya pasado siquiera por aquí. Estábamos a punto de retirarnos y buscar en otra parte.

– Si comandante. Pero no se preocupe que encontraremos a esos despreciables y-

krik

La hija de Ul miro detrás de sí y con una mirada fulmino a la ojiverde, esta la miro con nerviosismo mientras intentaba explicarle que ella no había visto la piedra y la disculpara con señales. Mientras Jellal se había colocado a observar junto a la pelinegra a los del Concejo.

– ¿Qué fue eso?

– Sonó como una piedra.

Con un movimiento con la mano, el comandante cayó a ambos soldados y se acerco al lugar por donde provino aquel sonido buscando la roca que se supone debería de estar por ahí.

Jellal sentía como una gota de sudor bajaba por su espalda ocasionándole un escalofrió así como veía el nerviosismo de Ultear. Detrás de él, Meredy empezó a ponerse pálida.

Los tres se encontraban muy nerviosos. Si Lahar los llegaba a encontrar (que era muy probable que lo hiciera) tendrían que abrirse paso con una batalla y probablemente herir gente en el camino para salir de esa. Cosa que no veían con mucho entusiasmo.

– Vino por aquí… – susurro el comandante acercándose peligrosamente en frente de la entrada del escondite de los magos. – Soldados, ¿ya inspeccionaron el lugar?

Ambos mencionados se colocaron a un lado de su comandante y mascullaron – Sí Señor. Hasta usamos el monóculo, señor.

Mientras Lahar creía estar observando roca dura en frente de sus ojos en realidad se encontraba mirando cara a cara a Ultear, quien hasta sintió que dejo de respirar mientras le devolvía la mirada y procuraba no mover ni un solo musculo.

_– Sniff, sniff…_ ¿Qué es ese olor? – pregunto el alto mando mientras hacia una mueca de asco. El alma se les salió a los de Crime Sorcière, mucho más a la pelinegra. – Huele como a… colonia barata.

En ese momento ya se sentían descubiertos y los tres miembros del gremio se encontraban cargando unos poderosos hechizos para noquear rápidamente a sus enemigos. Sus cuerpos estaban tan llenos de adrenalina, excitación y ansia que a Jellal le sorprendió que ninguna de sus poco tolerantes compañeras no hubiera hecho un movimiento ya. Hasta los más leves sonidos como su loco corazón o la caída de una gota de agua le sonaban tan estridentes como para alertar a todo el escuadrón hacia ellos.

– Quizá no buscaron como debieron, soldados. – Ya aventurando su mano a palpar la "roca" y con eso descubrir a los mencionados, el soldado Dido interrumpió a su comandante súbitamente.

– Lo siento comandante Lahar, mi esposa hizo esta colonia horrible y me obligo a ponérmela antes de la guardia.

– ¿Es eso? Bueno, eso… explica mucho soldado. – dijo Lahar serciorandose del olor del soldado regordete, cuando comprobó aquella peste se alejo rápidamente, saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se lo coloco en la nariz. – Entonces vayámonos. Quien sabe cuánto tiempo hemos desperdiciado aquí. Es más, ya es probable que aquellos maleantes ya no se encuentren en el bosque.

Y con eso los tres del concejo se fueron.

Los aun escondidos magos no pudieron creer su gran suerte y se quedaron completamente quietos con unas caras completamente blancas el tiempo suficiente como para que todo el desastre que se había escuchado de la persecución del escuadrón del concejo se callara, señalando que se habían retirado ya del bosque.

Todo seguía en silencio en la pequeña abertura hasta que…

– ¡Hahahahaha! – río. No, se carcajeo Meredy sosteniéndose el estomago. – ¡Colonia barata, hahahahaha!

– ¡Oh calla! – le replico una sonrojada Ultear mientras le mandaba una mirada de muerte a la pelirosa y hacia sus manos en forma de puño del coraje. – No es posible que se haya confundido con mi elegante perfume con ese… ¡ese asqueroso hedor!

– Claro, claro.

Y así siguieron discutiendo las dos mujeres mientras el peliazul se alegraba de su afortunada escapada.

– ¡Ese hombre no tiene sentido del olfato al parecer como para no diferenciar esa peste con mi olor! – casi gritaba la más madura de las dos furiosa como una fiera ante una socarrona ojiverde.

Al final Jellal decidió agregar algo para silenciar la "amistosa conversación". – Tal vez fue así, pero en vez de ponernos a discutir hacerca de trivialidades deberíamos de agradecer que no se haya dado cuenta. – se callo por un momento y agrego – Ahora que lo pienso deberíamos de pasar la noche aquí. No quiero que nos arriesguemos a salir y encontrarnos con alguien. No sin asegurarnos de que el concejo este muy lejos.

Ese comentario fue lo suficiente como para terminar con el asunto y hacer que todo volviera a la calma.

– Estoy de acuerdo Jellal.

– Como digas, pero yo solo pido el saco de dormir de piel.

Justo en ese momento los otros dos miembros se dieron cuenta de lo frío que era su nuevo campamento y también razonaron que el hacer una fogata era completamente impensable con toda la humedad del lugar y el hecho de que, aun si lograban hacerla, estaban en un espacio muy cerrado y eso haría que el humo los sufocase y matase; además de que si la hicieran afuera de la grita podrían llamar la atención y eso era lo que menos querian.

Con un suspiro de resignación fueron y empezaron a desempacar lo necesario para pasar la noche lo **más** abrigados posible.

… _Sip. Otro día más en la vida del gremio de Crime Sorcière._

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Fairy Tail, Crime Sorcière, los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen, todo es de Hiro Mashima y fueron tomados sin permiso. Esta pieza fue creada solo con objetivos de entretenimiento.

Lo único que es mío es el objeto "Monóculo de Verdades"… supongo que los dos soldados son míos también…

* * *

_Yellow otra vez._

_Lo vendré diciendo ahorita pero no creo tener tiempo para subir en esta semana el próximo capítulo porque me voy de vacaciones y no habra internet. Nunca lo hay. D:  
_

_Ahora, referente al capítulo: no creo que los tres magos hayan pasado desapercibidos por 7 años completitos. De alguna manera debieron de haberse encontrado con problemas (como el Concejo encontrándolos en alguna parte de pura casualidad y perseguirlos como paso aquí) pero siempre se escapaban sin dejar rastro mientras continuaban encubiertos haciendo su trabajo como un gremio independiente caza gremios oscuros._

_Y si, en "el Monóculo de Verdades" me base en "_The Lens of Truth_" de _Zelda Ocarina of Time_ con eso de ver a través de las ilusiones. Si te diste cuenta de la referencia mereces un premio. xD_

_Espero que les haya gustado y si pueden dejen un Review acerca de la ortografía, OOCness y demás que ayudan muchísimo con el flow de la historia (xD), corrijo errores y no trabajo tan a ciegas. Pero recuerden, no es obligatorio._

_Bis bald, alle!_


	4. De Compras pt-I

**Un Día Cualquiera**

_Una cosa. Era una sola cosa la que teníamos que hacer. Ir, hacerlo y fin de la historia como las otras veces. Nada del otro mundo._ Jellal pensaba mientras miraba alrededor suyo y contemplo el gran desastre; gente en el suelo inconsciente, una carreta tirada con todos los productos que cargaba derramados en el suelo, Meredy en el suelo cubierta de pudin, Ultear peleando con una mujer rubia regordeta a mano limpia, una tienda destruida, un hombre que discutía con una pequeña estatua en su mano y finalmente dos magos de Fairy Tail tirados en una paca de paja completamente mareados.

¿Cómo se suponía que iban a salir de esta ahora? Pelear contra gremios oscuros es una cosa, pero tener que enfrentarse a la ley de un pueblo es algo completamente diferente. En primer lugar los gremios oscuros no tienen contacto directo con el Concejo de Magia…

Con todo eso y más pasándole en la cabeza al peliazul, y aun cuando se podían escuchar las pisadas de los guardias del pueblo acercarse a la escena, lo único que fue capaz de hacer aparte de quedarse plasmado ante la escena fue susurrar –¿Pero como diantres llegamos a esto?

_Queridos lectores, en este momento les puedo asegurar que la explicación a la pregunta del pobre Jellal es un tanto extraña…_

* * *

**_Las Afueras de Shirotsume. 3 Horas antes del Desastre._**

– Bien. – comento Meredy alegremente mientras observaba por última vez un mapa que le arrebato a Ultear para cerciorarse del lugar. Los miembros de Crime Sorcière se habían asegurado de usar sus capuchas para no ser reconocidos. – Shirotsume… aquí es, ¡vamos!

La pelinegra, algo molesta porque le arrebataron el mapa, le sostuvo el hombro a la pelirosa antes de que diera un paso más al pueblo. – ¡Alto ahí! No podemos entrar así como así. Quién sabe si los soldados del concejo están por ahí dando rondas.

– Ultear tiene razón. – adhirió Jellal ignorando la mirada fulminante que le dirigió la más joven. – Si vamos a ir todos vamos a hacerlo con un plan que no quiero problemas.

– Okay, okay. Cuál es el plan pues.

El del tatuaje (ahora cubierto) se puso a pensar rápidamente. Normalmente Ultear seria la que se encargaría de ir a los pueblos y buscar las cosas que necesitaban con eso de su magia de transformación, pero habían perdido toda la comida y otras cosas destruidas (como las bolsas de dormir entre otras) en el accidente por lo que mandar a la mujer sola mientras ellos esperaban en el campamento no iba a ser posible.

Repasando su nuevo formulado plan, Jellal se dirigió a sus expectantes compañeras. – Nos vamos a separar. – vio las caras de reproche que tenían las dos mujeres y rápidamente dijo – Sé que es arriesgado, pero si queremos terminar rápidamente con esto y evitar levantar sospechas es lo mejor que se me ocurre. Ultear iras a buscar los víveres, Meredy te toca ir a por medicinas y yo busco lo demás que falta. ¿Está bien?

Las dos mujeres asintieron y se pusieron en marcha con paso firme. La pelinegra fue a la derecha, la ojiverde a la izquierda y Jellal en medio. No tenían ni idea de hacia dónde se dirigían pero eso no les quitaba las ganas de irse actuando como si fueran dueños del lugar.

_Que loquillos._

* * *

**Jellal. 2:55 antes del Desastre.**

– Necesito un mapa… – comento el peliazul observando a su alrededor. Al parecer había llegado al centro del pueblo por la cantidad de estatuas, una fuente, tiendas, vendedores ambulantes y gente.

Mentalmente volvió a repasar por décima vez lo que le tocaba conseguir y si tenía lo suficiente como para conseguirlo. Claro, la mayoría de las veces hacían sus misiones por su cuenta, pero algunas veces eran los mismos habitantes de las villas que visitaban los que les pedían que se decidieran de grupos de bandidos o hasta de gremios oscuros que el trió no tenían ni idea que existían y ganaban algo de dinero. Aun así, Jellal suponía que podría conseguirlo todo, o si no tendría que conseguir algunos de los objetos de segunda calidad…

Tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando choco contra alguien.

THUD

– ¡Woah! – dijo la persona, al parecer un hombre joven, intentando no caer del impulso.

Jellal no tardo nada en empezar a disculparse y más cuando el hombre se empezaba a girar. Más valía no meterse en problemas. – ¡Lo siento! No vi por donde caminaba- – se cayó en seco cuando el hombre levando la mano.

El hombre. Definitivamente joven de unos veintitantos de cabello oscuro y parado, ojos negros, aretes azules, camisa roja, pantalones cafés claro y un poncho café con franjas amarillas le contesto despreocupado. – No hay problema amigo, accidentes pasan.

El joven mago asintió y, antes de que el hombre se volteara y se fuera decidió preguntarle – Disculpe. ¿Podría ayudarme? Es que no soy de aquí y necesito buscar unas cosas pero creo que me he perdido.

El hombre rio. – ¡Haha!, claro que puedo ayudarlo. Tampoco soy de aquí pero ya me familiaricé lo suficiente como para no perderme por estos lares, pero primero tendríamos que esperar a mi esposa que fue a recoger un mandado. – le estiro la mano en forma de saludo – Mi nombre es Alzack, Alzack Connell.

– Jellal. Gusto en conocerlo. – dijo el líder de Crime Sorcière dándole la mano al hombre. No supo porque, pero ese hombre le dio una extraña sensación de familiaridad y confianza como para que le dijera su nombre real sin temer a que lo entregase al concejo.

– ¿¡Jellal!? ¿¡Jellal Fernández, el amigovio de Erza!?

Eso tomo al peliazul completamente desprevenido. – ¿¡Huh!? ¿A-a-amigovio…?

* * *

**Meredy. 2:45 antes del Desastre.**

La joven, que iba caminando por una calle amplia llena de gente, miraba a todos lados sin parar. Ya llevaba unos minutos así y poco a poco se iba desesperando.

– Mooou… – refunfuño caminando con los brazos caídos. – ¿Dónde voy a encontrar medicinas si ni siquiera sé dónde estoy?

Pasó a un lado de un par de calles y siguió quejándose de su suerte hasta que un jalón en la manga de su capucha la distrajo. – Disculpe señorita.

– ¿Huh?

– ¿Necesita ayuda? – pregunto amablemente un hombre anciano. Tenía la piel tostada y era calvo y vestía con una túnica larga muy usada. – Es que la llevo viendo deambular por ahí sin dirección desde la otra calle. ¿Buscaba algo en particular? Si quiere podría orientarla.

Meredy observo cuidadosamente al hombre, buscando algún signo de sospecha o mentira en sus palabras. Algo dudosa le respondió – A-ah… pues sí. Vera, estaba buscando algún lugar donde vendan medicinas.

– ¡Oh! ¡Así que es eso! – contesto alegremente el anciano. – No se preocupe entonces, yo sé exactamente dónde encontrarlas. Es más hasta podría llevarla si me lo permite.

Y sin esperar una respuesta por parte de la chica, el hombre viejo empezó a partir en dirección casi contraria. Meredy dudo unos segundos, pero al final se decidió a seguir al hombre.

No es que fuera desconfiada, pero después de vivir en el negocio de la caza de los gremios oscuros por mucho tiempo te enseña lo cuidadoso que debes de ser con la gente a tu alrededor gracias a las tácticas sucias que esos _malvados_ utilizan para sacar más dinero y poder…

Ya habían pasado un par de minutos en silencio mientras los dos caminaban. Se habían movido tanto que ya habían pasado la zona poblada del lugar para encontrarse subiendo por un pequeño cerro. La pelirosa se estaba poniendo un poco nerviosa por ese hecho, dio gracias que el anciano iba delante de ella. – No es de por aquí, ¿verdad señorita?

Agradecida en parte por el silencio interrumpido y que el hombre no la ignorara, la maga decidió obtener algo más de información. –… Sí. Vengo de un lugar muy lejos. ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?

– A la iglesia del pueblo.

– Oh, ¿Por qué?

– Ahí es donde llegan y hasta se hacen los medicamentos para el pueblo.

–… bien. – Meredy aun no estaba convencida del todo por lo que mantenía su guardia bien alta.

El de la túnica se paro y giro para encarar a la joven, con una mirada cariñosa y una sonrisa le dijo – Señorita, no tenga miedo que una persona como yo lo único que podría hacerle sería robarle aire, además ya estamos muy cerca. A propósito, nos hemos presentado, mi nombre es Banko.

La ojiverde se sorprendió. ¿Acaso ese hombre miro a través de ella?, pero tuvo que admitir que las palabras del anciano le resultaron reconfortantes al grado de que se sintió más cómoda con él. Le dio confianza.

Viendo como la chica se puso más comoda, el hombre, Banko, volvió a voltearse y seguir con su camino.

– Meredy… – escucho como susurro.

– ¿Hm? ¿Dijiste algo, querida?

– Mi nombre es Meredy…

El hombre sonrió para sí mientras seguía caminando. – ¿Meredy, huh? Qué lindo nombre.

Y con eso llegaron al tope del cerro dándole frente a un edificio de piedra gris alto con torres estilo gótico. La iglesia.

* * *

**Jellal. 2 Horas antes del Desastre.**

–… y más o menos eso resume toda mi historia.

– Oh.

Se encontraban sentados en la fuente central mientras, por un lado esperaban a la esposa del vaquero mientras que por el otro se explicaban la situación de cada uno. Tanto Jellal como Alzack se sorprendieron del relato del otro. Uno hablando de la caída en picada de Fairy Tail y el otro de su odisea en acabar con el mal (y Zeref) del mundo.

El peliazul aun no podía creer su suerte de encontrarse con un mago de Fairy Tail en un lugar como ese y más en un momento como en el que estaban pasando él y su equipo. Vaya golpe de suerte.

Alzack se puso las manos detrás de la nuca y dijo – Heh, vaya vida, ¿huh? Van ya como 5 años desde que se fueron y todavía no lo creo.

El otro mago sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho, pero también sabía que él no era el único sufriendo. Aunque su voz no lo mostrara, el joven vaquero estaba tan herido como él. Y no solo él, por lo que le conto al parecer todo el gremio aun no podía dejar ir completamente al pasado.

– Sí, pero-

– ¡Oi, Alzack! – el líder del gremio independiente fue interrumpido por el grito de una mujer que venía acercándose a ellos a toda velocidad con una bolsa en mano. Esta chica de también unos veintitantos años tenía el pelo color verde y largo, ojos violeta y los labios pintados rojos, un top negro muy corto con un mini chaleco rojo encima, una mini falda naranja con café, botas de vaquero cafés y un sombrero de vaquero también café.

– Oh… Hey, Bisca. – replico el pelinegro volteando y dando la bienvenida a la joven. – ¿Ya está todo listo?

La mujer se paro en frente de ambos, puso la bolsa en frente de la cara del vaquero y dijo – ¿Y qué crees que es esto? ¡Claro que sí! – sonrió mientras daba un beso rápido a su esposo y por fin se dio cuenta de la existencia de Jellal. – ¿Huh? ¿Quién es él, Al?

– ¡Ah! Cierto, – comento Alzack mientras se hacía a un lado para que los dos extraños se vieran mejor. – Bisca, este es Jellal Fernández; Jellal esta es mi esposa Bisca Connell.

El mencionado esperaba una reacción de sorpresa por parte de la mujer como la que tuvo su esposo, pero lo único que consiguió fue una mirada furtiva de todo él y una sonrisa. – Hm, ¿el novio de Erza, no?

* * *

**_Ultear. 1:30 antes del Desastre._**

Satisfecha con la compra, la pelinegra salió de la última tienda de la calle y metió las verduras y frutas que compro en la bolsa que cargaba. Al parecer ya tenía casi todas las cosas de la lista mental que hizo compradas y solo le faltaría ir a un par de tiendas más cuando mucho.

Terminando con sus asuntos en ese establecimiento, empezó a caminar al lado poniente del lugar dirigiéndose directamente al mercado. Gracias a la Gran Magia que mientras deambulaba por ahí encontró un mapa del lugar. Si no fuera por eso quien sabe donde estaría ahora.

– ¡Fiuf! Ya casi termino. – exclamo mientras caminaba por las calles del lugar. Aun no había visto a ningún guardia del concejo pero ya empezaba a desear que se pudieran ir de ahí de una vez por todas. Su capucha llamaba más atención de lo que esperaba.

Pasaba las calles silenciosamente mientras observaba buscando tanto el mercado como a algún guardia.

Esquivando la poca gente que había, la hija de Ul pensaba_ ¡No puedo creer que Meredy ni Jellal se dieran cuenta! Fiuf… si llegaran a recordar mi _Restore_… _La mujer sintió un escalofrió pasarle por el cuerpo. _Bueno… por ahora estoy a salvo; y aun cuando se les ocurra el porqué no restaure las cosas con mi magia antes tedre que decírselos. Lo intente y… aunque odie admitirlo no pude ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? ¡Estaban hechos pedazos! No. ¡Los había convertido en polvo literalmente!_

…

_(Campamento Provisional. 6 Minutos antes de la Llegada de Jellal)_

Estaba listo. Ultear acababa de terminar con su última presa y había regresado al campamento para medir los daños de su anterior ataque antes del separamiento del equipo.

Le dolía mucho la cabeza después de haber utilizado tanto su magia del tiempo en su orbe una y otra vez sin parar, pero había sido la manera más rápida y segura de eliminar a todos sus enemigos.

– Valla que fue divertida esta misión. – dijo poniendo una mano en su sien. – Estos tipos sí que iban en serio.

_Oigan, aun cuando sean un trío de _Cthulhus_ andantes que normalmente se encargan de destruir el hogar y cazar a todos y cada uno de los miembros de TODO un gremio completo normalmente en un solo día, esta vez se toparon con uno muy grande y capaz. No todas las peleas son pan comido, aun para ellos…_

En fin, por lo que ahora podía ver superficialmente no estaba tan dañado como temía y decidió mejor ir y cerciorarse.

Estando ya "dentro" de su campamento (el techo de tela ya no estaba) vio una cantidad de cosas tiradas, abolladas, rotas o completamente irreconocibles.

Como una alarma, se dirigió casi corriendo al lugar donde se encontraba una de las paredes del lugar tiradas por el tronco de un árbol, justo en el lugar donde…

– Oh no… – dijo la mujer con los ojos como platos deseando en lo más profundo de su ser que lo que estaba a punto de ver no fuera verdad. Su terrible migraña olvidada. – ¡Demonios!

Toda la comida junto a las ollas, platos y demás habían sido aplastados por el gran tronco. Bufo de molestia mientras dio un par de pisotones al suelo.

Cuando termino de dejar salir su rabia se concentro en su próximo problema: las cosas.

Había una cantidad de escombro bastante grande esparcido por todas partes.

Se coloco en medio del pequeño lugar con cuidado de no pisar algo en el camino, empezó a canalizar más magia de su cuerpo mientras se concentraba cerrando los ojos. Normalmente podía hacer esas cosas una y otra vez sin mucho esfuerzo, pero con parte de su magia agotada y un dolor de cabeza que parece que te quería romper la cabeza a la mitad era _poquito_ más difícil.

Después de unos minutos de completo silencio, Ultear abrió sus ojos cafés los cuales mostraban un extraño símbolo rosa en la pupila. Todos los objetos afectados (menos la comida) empezaron a brillar en una aura violeta y poco a poco se empezaron a regenerar mientras emitían un brillo.

Justo cuando todo estaba a punto de terminar con su tarea, la mujer sintió como el dolor de cabeza se intensifico de manera anormalmente horrenda causando que su mente emitiera un tipo de onda mágica sin pensarlo dos veces haciendo que se desconcentrarse por completo.

Unos segundos más tarde (cuando el dolor subsidio a niveles tolerables) sintió algo duro en su espalda y se levanto con algo de pesadez con la mirada en el suelo. Cuando había caído no tuvo ni idea.

Sosteniéndose de una de las bases intactas del lugar, la pelinegra dio un suspiro y abrió los ojos. – Oh… demonios…

– ¡Nononononono! – mascullo la mujer. Todo el suelo ya no estaba cubierto por chatarra y demás, sino que por una fina capa de polvo amarillento.

Al parecer la onda de magia que libero al final había hecho que la estructura molecular de los objetos en curso de recuperación de dividiera y combinara con la de los demás.

Ningún intento para reparar ese daño sirvieron.

Justo en ese momento entro Meredy al la escena y se horrorizo al observar alrededor la falta de cosas. Ultear trago muy fuerte.

– Ul… esto… esto… – tartamudeo la pelirosa calmada. Muy calmadamente para ser verdad.

La ex líder de los Siete Parientes del Purgatorio empezó a asentir mientras esperaba los gritos de su hija adoptiva en cualquier momento. – ¡¿Esos malditos osaron en destruir nuestras cosas hasta hacerlas polvo?! **¡GRAAW!**

_¡¿Qué?!_ Pensó la mujer sorprendida. Al parecer esquivo una bala sin siquiera intentarlo…

…

Dio un suspiro y mejor se centro en conseguir la comida que le faltaba.

Mientras caminaba cerca de un callejón pudo observar a un par de tipos, unos hombres con ropas sucias, que la miraban mientras pasaba. Empezó a acelerar el paso cuando sintió que la seguían. No es que tuviera miedo por su seguridad sino que no quería llamar la atención y causar problemas innecesarios por lo que decidió llegar lo más rápido a la esquina para adherirse a un grupo de gente para mezclarse y perderlos.

… o ese era el plan. Cuando dio vuelta a la esquina se encontró en una calle completamente desierta. _Bueno… vaya suerte la mía. Que así sea pues. Solo espero que no tenga que recurrir a la violencia…_ Pensó mientras se adentraba a la calle.

Justo cuando se encontraba a la mitad del camino, el hedor a alcohol invadió su nariz al momento que sintió un brazo pasar por su cintura. Una voz masculina intoxicada susurro en su oído – ¿Y a donde crees que vas, preciosa?

Al segundo la maga pelinegra estaba libre del agarre y encarando al hombre con una mirada fría y decisiva a una buena distancia. Al parecer solo uno la siguió.

– Apártate. – le advirtió Ultear muy seria. – No quiero hacerte daño.

– ¡Buahahaha! – río el hombre acercándose más y más a la chica. – Tienes agallas. Me gusta.

_Y uno muy tonto…_ La mujer se coloco en posición de batalla dejando el costal a un lado de ella en el suelo y dijo – Por última vez. Fuera de mi vista.

El hombre borracho, sin detenerse, volvió a echarse a reír mientras exclamaba – ¡¿Y que me piensa hacer una mujer como tú, hm?! ¿Acaso vas a oblig-?

Pero fue interrumpido cuando todo su cuerpo quedo atrapado en una prisión de hielo en forma de los pétalos de un tulipán cerrados.

– Ice-Make: Tulip Prission. – dijo la pelinegra bajando sus humeantes manos mientras enderezaba nuevamente su cuerpo. – Heh, novato. Así no se le acerca a una dama.

Y sin más que decir, tomo la bolsa de la comida en su espalda y continúo su camino al mercado.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Fairy Tail, Crime Sorcière, los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen, todo es de Hiro Mashima y fueron tomados sin permiso. Esta pieza fue creada solo con objetivos de entretenimiento.

Lo único que es mío es el anciano Banko y el hechizo de Ultear "Ice Make: Tulip Prission".

* * *

_Hallo, wie geth's- ¡GYA! ¡No me maten!_

_Sí, me tarde mucho, pero este capítulo está siendo mucho para la pobre autora. (D:) Verán, está resultando más largo de lo que esperaba. Mucho. más. largo. de. lo. planeado, por lo que decidí dividirlo en dos._

_Como ven este es un pedazo bastante grande. Casi del tamaño que los otros capítulos anteriores así que imagínense…_ *shivers*

_Bueno, acerca del capítulo de hoy: aquí quería dar una razón de porque Bisca le dice a Erza sobre Crime Sorcière_ _sin ser un seco "es que sus hazañas son famosas" sino que algo más intimo (y divertido :D) con esto de un encuentro._

_Disculpen si está algo confuso el cómo dividí las secciones, pero es la mejor que se me ocurrió. Okay, esto es todo. Den un Review si gustan.  
_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Pdt.: En el segundo capítulo "cree" a Peter, la cabeza de anguila de Meredy. Busquen en Youtube _"El Estilo de Peter la Anguila".

_…_

_Sí, por eso fueron las caras de Ul y Jellal. Más o menos la mía y la de mi hermano al ver el video (de risa y pánico). xP_

_Bis bald, alle!_


	5. De Compras pt-II

**Un Día Cualquiera**

_**Jellal. 1:20 antes del Desastre.**_

– Pues vaya historia, ¿huh? – comento Bisca ocupando el lugar que anteriormente su esposo ocupo recargada en la fuente.

– Podrías decirlo.

Después de tener que volver a explicar toda su historia para dejar en claro que él y Erza _**JAMAS**_ fueron pareja (lo cual dejaba al peliazul nervioso y sonrojado) a la vaquera, Jellal estaba agotado y ansioso.

Aun cuando Alzack se ofreció a ir y buscar las cosas que le tocaban al del tatuaje de conseguir no estaba cómodo dejándolos pagar a ellos. Un _"va por los amigos de mis buenos amigos" _no lo convencía por completo, y más cuando él exactamente no se consideraba un "amigo" de la pelirroja, cosa que muy por dentro le dolía muchísimo.

Por razones completamente diferentes ambos magos suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

– Y… ¿Cómo está su hija Aska?

– Azuka. – corrigió la madre. – Muy bien, ahorita se la dejamos encargada a Reedus mientras salíamos de misión.

Jellal sonrio algo forzado y dijo – Que bueno.

Un silencio incomodo se adueñó del lugar, el cual fue roto por la súbita pregunta de la peliverde. – A ver, entiendo eso de crear un gremio caza-gremios-oscuros para "redimir" tus pecados y todo mientras se escapan del concejo… pero no me cuadra como terminaron aquí. ¿Qué no más bien deberían de encontrarse lo más lejos del público?

Jellal volvió a suspirar. Cierto… olvido esa parte de su historia. Tan metido estaba en dejar _algunas_ cosas claras que se perdió en su relato. – Pues veras, es algo curioso, pero…

…

_**Algún Bosque. 6 Horas antes del Desastre.**_

– ¿Cómo que ya no hay provisiones? – exclamo muy exaltado Jellal a sus dos compañeros. Y justo cuando acababa de llegar de "hablar" con el maestro del gremio que acababan de disolver le salen con eso…

Acababan de terminar con un trabajo exterminando un gremio oscuro, Harpy Eye, y en este momento se encontraban descansando en su pequeño y algo destruido campamento en ese mismo bosque no muy lejos del campo de batalla. Al parecer ni su "hogar" provisional se salvo por completo de las batallas por lo desordenado que estaba, y el hecho de que las ropas de los magos estén algo quemadas en algunas partes indican que esta misión no fue tan sencilla.

– Um, ¿recuerdas que en una de las batallas persiguiendo a unos magos que se estaban escapando por el bosque _en la que_Ul derribo algunos árboles? – le pregunto Meredy algo temerosa. Sabía cómo iba a reaccionar el peliazul a la noticia.

El hombre solo levanto una ceja con curiosidad. ¿Que tenía que ver eso? – Sí, le cortamos el paso a esos magos antes de acabarlos. ¿Porque lo preguntas?

– Entonces recuerdas que uno de los arboles aplasto parte del campamento, ¿cierto? – adhirió Ultear seria mientras revisaba su mapa. A Jellal no le gusto como sonó eso. – Pues fue justo donde teníamos guardada la comida.

– ¡Rayos! ¿Ahora qué haremos? ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron antes?

Meredy levanto las manos y exclamo frustrada – ¡Es que apenas nos dimos cuenta nosotras también! ¡Con todo ese "_¡bum! ¡bum! ¡pow! ¡pow!" _no nos dimos cuenta hasta hace un rato y tu aun no regresabas! – dio un suspiro de resignación y dijo – ¿Tendremos que cazar otra vez, verdad?

Justo cuando el joven mago estaba a punto de abrir la boca, la pelinegra hablo –… no necesariamente. Según este mapa hay un pueblo cerca de aquí al que podríamos ir todos y reabastecernos.

– ¡Estás loca! ¡No podemos ir y mostrarnos todos al público así como así! – exclamo la pelirosa haciendo gestos con la mano para exagerar. Jellal tenía una cara de disgusto y reproche nada más. – ¿Y si nos reconocen otra vez, que?

– Oi, oi. Sé que esta sería una terrible idea en circunstancias normales, pero perdimos muchas cosas hoy, y aun cuando al final fuera yo sola por las cosas, tendría que hacer más de un viaje, perdiendo un par de días en traer que ir todos de una sola vez. Además, es obvio que iríamos encapuchados.

Eso fue suficiente para aplacar a los otros miembros. Muy por dentro, la usuaria del Arca del Tiempo sonrió con orgullo. No por nada era la voz de la razón del grupo.

Aun no muy convencido el hombre pregunto – ¿En cuánto llegaríamos al lugar ese?

– ¡¿Qué?! No hablaras en serio. – comento Meredy sorprendida a lo rápido que estaba accediendo el mago.

Ignorando a su hija adoptiva, Ultear se volvió a su mapa y dijo – Según esto llegaríamos en siete horas a pie. – Pero a una buena velocidad podemos llegar en menos.

Y con eso se tomo la decisión. – Bien. Agarren todo lo que sirve que nos vamos.

…

Bisca se tapo la boca para no soltarse a reír. – ¡Pfff!

– ¿De qué te ríes? ¡Es una situación sería!

– Hehehe, Tal vez, pero ¿en realidad fueron tan tontos para destruir parte de su campamento? – pregunto con sorna la esposa del vaquero.

–…–

* * *

_**Meredy. 1:20 antes del Desastre.**_

– ¡Muchas gracias! – Meredy dijo mientras recibía medicinas envueltas en una franela. Cuando las acomodo en su morral se giro a los monjes mientras rebuscaba en sus bolsillos. – ¿Cuánto va a ser?

Los monjes solo rieron negando con la cabeza.

Al parecer la joven no capto bien la indirecta y en vez de eso se puso a la defensiva. – Oi, oi, si tengo para pagar, no me quieran dar un trato especial por venir con el señor Banko. Por cierto, ¿dónde está él? Si hace un segundo estaba aquí…

Uno de los monjes ladeo la cabeza mientras preguntaba – ¿Señor?

Otros solo miraban confundidos. _¿Acaso no conocían al señor Banko entonces? Uh, juraría que él seria popular por aquí… _se pregunto Meredy.

El más viejo de ellos fue el que le contesto – ¿Qué dice señorita? ¡Pero si aquí no se cobra por eso! ¡Sería como cobrarle por respirar! Además, el padre Banko está dando una lección en este momento.

– Oh, okay. Gracias entonces. Si no les molesta me estaré aquí un rato a esperar al Padre. – Dicho esto los monjes salieron por otra puerta dando una pequeña reverencia dejando a la maga sola. Ella se fue a un rincón y se sentó en el suelo empezando a tararear algo mientras esperaba. _Aun queda tiempo. No creo que se molesten si me tardo un poco._

ヽ（´ー｀）┌ _(1 Hora después)_

El Padre acababa de terminar su clase cuando decidió ir por algo de aire fresco. Iba saludando a todo el que veía con una sonrisa amigable hasta que. Pasando por la farmacia aparentemente vacía, su vista periférica le mostro un bulto azul con rosa en el suelo.

La maga de Crime Sorcière se había quedado casi dormida. Sin duda lo haría muy pronto… a no ser que un sonido, una risa, hiciera que su mente volviera a prestar atención a sus alrededores. – ¿Uh…?

– Valla, valla, – comento el Padre observando a la chica dar un pequeño salto. – No sabía que fuera tan hermosa señorita Meredy, ¿Por qué entonces esconde esa cara del mundo?

– ¿Eh…? – Está aun estaba empezando a despabilar cuando las palabras del hombre. Se sintió la cabeza para asegurar de que su capucha siguiera en su lugar y… – ¡U-Uh! ¡Nonono! ¡Jellal me va a matar si se entera de esto! – de un salto se puso en pie luchando contra la capucha para volvérsela a poner.

– ¿Jellal dijiste? ¿Cómo el prófugo?

_Oh… demonios…_

Había metido la pata. Y bien metida. Estaba más que segura que el hombre ahora llamaría al consejo para entregarlos. Con un suspiro grande la pelirosa dejo de pelear con su malvada y traicionera capucha para mirar al Padre lista para noquearlo y huir; pero este sorpresivamente no la veía con una cara de odio o de malicia, sino una de comprensión. – Meredy, ¿podrías decirme que es lo que sucede?

– Usted no lo entendería. – contesto fríamente mientras volteaba a un lado para no mirar al hombre que la ayudo. Se odio por contestarle así a un buen hombre, pero… las palabras del anciano le recordó la realidad. Una que no debería de haber olvidado en primer lugar. No importa lo cómodos que se encuentren en algún momento de sus mortales vidas, la misión de Crime Sorcière es absoluta, como un intento para redimirse de su pasado y hacer algo para el futuro.

Sintió unos brazos en sus hombros y miro al Padre Banko. – Mira pequeña, disculpa que me haya referido así de tu amigo. Fue un error mío. – Al ver que tenia la atención de la niña (a sus ojos) prosigo. – No somos quien para juzgar el pasado de los demás, aun si este es aun más oscuro que la misma noche, lo que importa es quienes somos ahora y lo que aspiramos para el futuro.

Meredy le miro confusa y perpleja. ¿Acaso este hombre acababa de mandar al garete sus identidades? ¿De unos… asesinos… por el hecho de querer cambiar su futuro? El hombre asintió haciendo que esta se sonrojara de vergüenza. En serio que ese viejito podía leer mente o algo.

El hombre la soltó y empezó a caminar a la puerta diciendo – ¿No crees que tus amigos te estarán esperando?

– ¡Ahh! ¡Sí! – Eso trajo de vuelta al mundo real a la maga la cual empezó a correr, pero antes de que pudiera salir se detuvo en seco y miro al hombre viejo esperando a que este la alcanzara.

Cuando los dos salieron del lugar Meredy se dio cuenta del peso de su mochila. Podía llevarlo claro, pero estaba segura que le iba a lastimar el hombro un poco. De todas formas no le dio importancia y se giro para despedirse, pero el hombre ya no estaba ahí. _¿Pero qué-?_

Parpadeo un par de veces y miro a su alrededor. Después de dos segundos en que no vio nada se propuso a marcharse de una vez, pero cuando se volteo…

– Perdón por dejarla sola señorita Meredy, – dijo el padre Banko con una sonrisa muy amplia, había una persona detrás de él. Ahora sí, la maga no dudaba de que el Padre tenía poderes de teletransportación. – pero no podía dejarla irse mientras lidia con tan pesada carga, por eso traje a uno de mis ayudantes para que la ayude.

El hombre (o más bien chico) detrás de Banko se acerco y dio la mano a Meredy. Este parecía de la misma edad que ella, era alto y de complexión normal. Llevaba una chaqueta azul y tenía el pelo castaño, en su otra mano había una estatuilla color dorado de un hombre posando con una espada. – Encantado de conocerla, Meredy, mi nombre es Félix.

Cuando se dieron un apretón de manos, el chico mostro su mano con la estatua y dijo – Y este es Rudolf.

Una gota de sudor resbalo por la nuca de la maga. Nerviosamente dijo – E-encantada…

Y sin más, Félix tomo el morral de la chica y empezó a caminar rápidamente. Muy rápidamente. La joven no tuvo opción más que ponerse torpemente la capucha y salir corriendo detrás del chico.

– ¡Hasta luego, Padre Banko! – grito ya media colina abajo.

– ¡Cuidate mucho Meredy!

Cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos los dos jóvenes, uno de los ayudantes del templo se acerco al Padre y le pregunto – ¿Está seguro de dejarla ir? Esa chica tiene información del prisionero Jellal Fernández…

El Padre solo dio un suspiro mientras caminaba de vuelta al templo. – No hables así, joven. No importa el pasado que tengas, siempre que quieras cambiar el futuro.

– No cree que eso es tener muchas esperanzas, hasta algunas personas no lo merecen… ¿sabe las cosas que se le atribuyen a ese hombre por lo menos?

– Sí, si lo sé. Pero prefiero tener fe en la juventud que no tenerla en lo absoluto. Ahora vamos que tengo algo de hambre.

* * *

**Jellal. 1 Hora antes del Desastre.**

– Aun así, eso explica todo.

– ¡Oiiii! – grito Alzack acercándose a los dos magos cargando con un costal en la espalda.

El del tatuaje sintió una pequeña onda de alivio y gratitud. No por nada Fairy Tail era un lugar lleno de compañerismo, amigos y familia. _Nakamas_.

Reuniéndose con su esposa y el ex convicto, el ex Mago Santo saco la parte del dinero que tenia, pero la mujer lo detuvo con una mano.

El pelinegro dejo el costal en el suelo mientras decía – Ya te dijimos. No te preocupes por eso, es un placer de verdad; además, encontré casi todo lo que me pediste, nada mas tenían una bolsa de dormir de piel.

– Oh, está bien. No te preocupes. Con esto vasta, gracias. – contesto Jellal dando una reverencia mientras tomaba el costal. – Bueno, no quiero ser mal educado, pero mientras menos tiempo pasemos separados mi equipo y yo mejor. Fue un gusto.

Pero antes de que se pudiera voltear, Alzack volvió a hablar – ¿Dices que viajas con una tal Meredy, No? ¿Pelirrosa, ojos verdes, vestido rosa, orejeras?

Bisca y el mago se sorprendieron un poco por el comentario. El prófugo tuvo un mal presentimiento. ¿Cómo sabia el vaquero del aspecto físico de su compañera?

– Um, sí. ¿Por qué?

– Es que creo que la vi cerca de la torre de la iglesia hablando con unos extraños. – señalo una torre muy alta en un pequeño cerro a la izquierda de donde se encontraban. – Se veía muy animada y solo la reconocí porque uno de ellos dijo su nombre algo alto.

La peliverde sintió un aura irradiar de Jellal y solo dijo un pequeño – Oh-oh…

_Eso no puede ser. No, eso no es posible. Claramente recuerdo haberles dicho de hacer el menor contacto posible y usar la capucha siempre._ Pensaba el otro mago enojándose poco a poco solo para soltarse a correr en una sola dirección. La iglesia.

– ¡Woah, amigo! ¡Espera! – grito Bisca por detrás suyo mientras ella y su esposo seguían al joven prófugo.

* * *

_**Ultear. 5 Minutos antes del Desastre.**_

– Gracias. – dijo Ultear mientras tomaba los últimos bienes que estaban en su lista y caminaba por entre la gente.

Había logrado comprar todo lo que necesitaba y hasta le había sobrado un poco. Una idea se formo en su cabeza cuando paso cerca de una tienda de pudin y dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras entraba al local. – No creo que les moleste si lo gasto en mí ~.

Unos segundos más tarde y la mujer (bastante sonriente para venir de ella) salió con un recipiente pequeño con una buena porción de pudin, se había quitado la capucha.

– ¡Mhmm! ¡Qué delicia…! – decía con estrellas en los ojos y la cuchara en la boca. Si… la hija de Ul, ex líder de los Siete Parientes del Purgatorio y "voz de la razón" de Crime Sorcière estaba actuando como una pequeña niña gracias a un pudin.

Todo iba bien en el mundo de la pelinegra hasta que un manotazo le tiro de las manos al delicioso postre el cual cayo directamente al suelo.

Plrr…

– Oi, – sonó la voz grave de una mujer robusta. Esta vestía con un vestido azul claro con tacones negros y tenía el pelo pintado rubio. – Al parecer fuiste tú la comunsota que se metió con mi esposo, ¿cierto?

La pelinegra solo la ignoraba, aun observando su _querida _pieza de cielo perdida.

– ¡¿Me estás escuchando plebeya?!

–… tú…

La mujer regordeta se acerco a la otra que seguía en estado de shock y emitía un aura asesina invisible a la otra mujer. – ¿Dijiste algo?

Justo en el momento menos inesperado la furia de Ultear se desato tomando por las manos a la güera falsa. – ¡GRAAAWWW! ¡VEN ACÁ!

* * *

_**Momento del Desastre.**_

Jellal (con el par de esposos por los talones) corría a máxima velocidad camino al cerro donde se encontraría a su desobediente compañera.

Solo se limitaba a observar al templo de lejos para guiarse por los caminos por lo que no se dio cuenta de un pudin tirado en el suelo que le hizo resbalar y caer estrepitosamente.

– Graw… ¿qué fue eso? – se pregunto molesto sentándose en el suelo sobándose la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

…Pown…

Eso fue suficiente para que la familia Connell lo alcanzara. – Jellal, ¿estás bien?

– ¡Hnng! Sí. No es nada... _¿Pero qué suena así?_

Kick!

Su voz se apago cuando, al abrir sus ojos, lo único que vio fue a una Ultear sin capucha fuera de sí peleando endemoniadamente contra otra mujer a puños, patadas y dientes. A un costado de ellas se encontraban los restos de lo que debió ser una colorida tienda pequeña aun soltando nubes de polvo, habían también muchas cajas tiradas alrededor. Había un letrero que se podía leer "_-in_" en el suelo.

De un momento a otro Meredy desapareció por completo de la mente del peliazul.

– ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes, mujer? – dijo en forma burlona la esposa del borracho con una sonrisa socarrona mientras las dos mujeres entrelazaban sus manos quedando completamente cara a cara. Ambas estaban jadeando y sudando.

Ultear le contesto con una sonrisa de las suyas y una venita pulsándole en la frente. – Ni creas, que este es solo el comienzo.

Seguían en su pelea de tirones hasta que una patada en la pantorrilla cortesía de la maga del Arca del Tiempo hizo que la otra perdiera la concentración y fuerza y la hiciera arrodillarse.

– ¡Qué sucia! – mascullo la rubia.

– ¡Eso debiste pensarlo cuando tiraste mi precioso pudin! ¡Eso sí fue sucio!

Con un alarido la mujer caída se levanto y tacleo a la más delgada dejándola en el suelo completamente bajo su peso.

Eso no detuvo que continuaran luchando ahí abajo con la misma ferocidad que como lo habían hecho antes.

A lo lejos de la batalla (léase a unos metros atrás) los tres magos observaban horrorizados con los ojos completamente en blanco.

El del tatuaje aun no volvía en sí cuando se escucho un grito.

– ¡JELLAAAAL!

Era la hija adoptada de Ul y venia acompañada de otra persona. Ambos corriendo despavoridos hacia ellos y la escena en frente de ellos. Solo una calle los separaba.

– ¡Pero qué está pasando aquí, Jellal!

El joven miro a su costado a la calle y se percato de una carreta fuera de control, se detuvo en seco y grito – Señorita Meredy, ¡cuidado!

– ¡A un lado! – grito el dueño de la carreta al otro extremo del vehículo.

– ¿Eh? – la pelirosa se detuvo y miro a su lado izquierdo. Se quedo totalmente pálida, fría y pegada al suelo cuando vio la desenfrenada carreta a su lado e hizo lo único que su cerebro pudo pensar. Saltar.

Claro. No le dio de lleno la carreta (que se desvió y se estrello dejándola destruida en el suelo), pero el impulso con el que Meredy saltó la llevo directamente a una pila de cajas de la destruida tienda. Al ser aplastadas por la chica sus contenidos se vaciaron sobre ella por completo. Era pudin.

Una de las cargas de la ahora destruida carreta, un barril, salió disparado directamente a los Connell atrapándolos desprevenidos lanzándolos contra el suelo. Fue una suerte que hubieran unas pacas de paja detrás de ellos para suavizar la caída pero eso no evito que el impacto les sacara el aire por completo.

El joven Félix se acerco precavidamente a la ojiverde, dejo el morral a un lado de la chica y le hablo a Rudolf. – ¿Qué intenso, no crees?

…

– ¡Claro que sigue viva!, ¿no ves si pecho subir y bajar?

…

– ¡Gah! ¡¿Qué?! ¡No soy un pervertido!

Ya de pie, el único mago relativamente intacto observo su alrededor, se escuchaban pisadas y gritos de soldados alrededor. ¡Y todo ese desastre ocurrió en menos de tres minutos!

* * *

_**Tiempo Presente.**_

– ¿Pero como diantres llegamos a esto?

Unos segundos más tarde, mientras el peliazul terminaba de digerir la situación, se escucho un grito masculino. – ¡Concejo Mágico, deténganse ahí!

_¡Oh no! ¡El concejo! ¡Rayosrayosrayosrayosrayos! Jellal piensa, ¡vamos piensa!_

Empezó a evaluar la situación. Alzac y Bisca no tendrían problemas con el concejo, serian vistos como víctimas, el morral a un lado de Meredy al parecer tenia las medicinas y Ultear aun tenía el costal en su espalda (sorprendentemente intacto). El problema son los guardias, la _gorda_ y el chico raro de ahí…

Las pisadas se escuchaban aun más cerca y de varias direcciones. Todas menos…

_¡ESO ES!_

Con su loco pero único plan apenas terminado, el peliazul corrió hacia la usuaria joven del Arca del Tiempo ignorando al otro chico que aun discutía con su… estatua, tomo el morral y se lo coloco en el hombro, luego tomo a la chica y se la puso en la espalda y volvió a echar a correr ahora en dirección de la incansable Ultear que seguía con su pelea por justicia con la otra mujer; la tomo de un brazo y dio un tirón tan fuerte que logro zafarla del agarre de la rubia falsa y empezó a correr como todo un maniático hacia el camino a la salida arrastrando con ambas chicas.

– ¡Alto!

– ¡Detente ahí!

– ¡Agárrenlo!

No se detuvo por un segundo, y más con los gritos de los guardias detrás de él. _¡Gracias a la Gran Magia por la adrenalina!_ pensó.

Aun cuando pasaron por la puerta principal de entrada al pueblo, él no desacelero el paso y se metió por entre la maleza para escapar completamente.

No le importo los quejidos de dolor que su compañera estaba emitiendo. _¡Se lo merecía!, ¡¿Cómo se le ocurría exponerlos así?!_

Y desde ese día, los miembros de Crime Sorcière juraron jamás volver a mostrar la cara en el pueblo de Shirotsume y que nunca jamás en la vida volverían a separarse por tanto tiempo en un lugar desconocido. No importa que tanto tiempo se fuera a ahorrar haciendo esa maniobra.

Más valía lento pero seguro que rápido y arriesgado.

A veces pensaban que, no importa que tantas cosas buenas hicieran, el Karma tenía algo contra ellos…

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Fairy Tail, Crime Sorcière, los personajes y lugares no me pertenecen, todo es de Hiro Mashima y fueron tomados sin permiso. Esta pieza fue creada solo con objetivos de entretenimiento.

Lo único que es mío es el gremio Harpy Eye, la iglesia en el pueblo de Shirotsume (no sé si haya una en realidad ahí), la tienda de pudin, el Padre Banko, Félix y la estatua Rudolf, y la esposa del hombre borracho.

* * *

_¡Hola a todos!_

Fried Chicken (Because of your lack of account I will respond you here): Viel danke! I'm happy to hear that you liked the one-shots even if they're not on your native language. And about your idea… when I first wanted to write this I decided to do it in Spanish instead of English because it is my mother language thus it's far easier to write what I really want (my English is a bit scrappy as you can see). Don't get me wrong, I like your idea about traducing this for non-Spanish viewers but I don't think I have the time to do it right now unless someone wants to do it for me which is very improbable. D:

_Ahora puedo dejar una línea del tiempo más o menos buena a mi parecer de los capítulos en la brecha de los 7 años._

_1. 3er capitulo._

_2. 2do capítulo (lol)._

_3. 4to y 5to capítulo._

_4. 1er capitulo._

_Bueno, se acabo este desorden al fin. Una lástima que no se me ocurran más ideas para seguir, por eso lo acabo aquí. Creo que podría aceptar un par de ideas… bueno, si tienen alguna pueden decírmela y tal vez lo piense._

_Gracias por el apoyo a la historia a los que lo dieron y a los lectores, que en realidad me ayudaron mucho a seguir continuando aun cuando no lo expresaran directamente. Thanks a lot guys, it's been fun! :D_

_Espero que les haya gustado o por lo menos les haya hecho pasar el tiempo (como a mí en muchas ocasiones C:)._

_Tschüss!_


End file.
